Todo Lo Que Necesitas Es Amor
by Dark Fu
Summary: Cuando nuestra pareja favorita de guacamayos, Blu y Perla, son arrebatados de su universo solo para encontrarse con otras tres parejitas de otros tres universos; tendran que encontrar el camino de regreso a casa, y quizas ayudar a algunas personitas.
1. Chapter 1

_**Nuevo Fic**_

_Hola amigos de FanFiction, solo para anunciar que en breve, (sino es que esta mismo semana), empezare con otro fic, que no es precisamente de RIO. Pues nada, como se darán cuenta, quizá, es un crossover, aunque se me ocurrió hacerlo cuádruple, por lo que combinare mis 4 películas favoritas en una sola historia, espero que sea de su agrado (cuando la suba) y dejen sus reviews y digan si les gusta, no les gusta o quizá debería aventar todo este fic por un inodoro tapado. Jeje. Hasta luego, estimados lectores. __**(Que seriedad ¬_¬)**_


	2. Todo lo Que Necesitas Es Amor

Todo Lo Que Necesitas Es Amor

En una mañana normal y tranquila **_(realmente jamás hay una maldita mañana anormal)_** en Rio de Janeiro y nuestra pareja de guacamayos favorita aun dormía, pero no por mucho tiempo. Cuando Blu despertó se dio cuenta del hambre que tenía y trato de despertar a Perla.

-¡Perla, despierta! Creo que es hora del desayuno.-pero Perla ni siquiera se movió. A Blu se le ocurrió una idea que quizá le ganaría un coscorrón, pero el desayuno lo valía. Salió del nido en el que vivían y tomo un par de hojas con las cuales hizo una lagartija; la coloco encima de la cabeza de Perla y espero. Solo cinco segundos después la guacamaya se percató del animal que se le había subido a la cabeza. Pego un salto cómico sacudiéndose como poseída y gritando.

-¡Ahh!- a Blu eso le divirtió mucho, sin embargo Perla se dio cuenta al cabo de un rato- BLUUUU, te he dicho que no me gustan las lagartijas.-

-Admítelo- se burló Blu- te dan miedo-.

-NO ME DAN MIEDO- replico Perla-. Pero son asquerosas. En fin,- dijo Perla, algo enojada- para que me despertaste-.

-Ah si- recordó Blu-. Es que empiezo a tener hambre.

-Ah, ¿y luego?- replico Perla con frialdad, y Blu se dio cuenta.

-Oye lo siento Perla, pero estaba empezando a tener mucha hambre y tú no te despertabas. – pero esa escusa no fue suficiente para Perla por lo que Blu añadió- ¿me disculpas?- y puso cara de perrito regañado.

-Oh no Blu,- reacciono al observar la cara de su compañero-. No me convencerás hoy con esa artimaña sucia.

-Qué mal- se decepciono Blu-. Lo bueno es que nadie se resiste al ¡PODER DE LAS COSQUILLAS!- a lo que siguió una intensa guerra de cosquillas y almohadazos, misma que termino con Perla aceptando las disculpas de Blu.

-Wow- dijo Perla exhausta de la guerra-, yo también empiezo a tener hambre.

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos a desayunar- comento Blu; Perla asintió y partieron en el acto.

Empezaron a volar por una parte de la selva bastante agradable y aterrizaron en un gran árbol que parecía estar bien provisto de alimento.

-Aquí parece buen lugar- dijo Blu, valorando el lugar en el que habían aterrizado-. Sí, creo que aquí estará bien.- Y empezaron a comer.

-Oye Blu- dijo Perla- ¿Qué haremos hoy?

-Personalmente,- contesto él-. Se me ocurrió un tranquilo paseo por la selva, solo tú y yo solos.

-Sí, me encantaría- dijo Perla, tratando de disimular toda la emoción que sentía-.

Así pues, después del desayuno, levantaron el vuelo en dirección desconocida. Al cabo de un rato decidieron aterrizar y recorrer la selva, o una parte de ella, a pie. Sin embargo al aterrizar junto a un lago se encontraron con algo extraño.

-¿Qué es todo esto?- pregunto Perla, pues habían dado con algo a lo que un coleccionista chiflado llamaría "tesoro".

En un rincón, a la derecha del lago, se encontraban algunas cosas extrañas: diversos objetos que parecían provenir de diversas épocas y lugares.

-Qué genial- comento Blu- habría que separarlos, ¿no?

-Si es buena idea- dijo Perla y se pusieron manos a la obra-.

Al fin, después de casi una hora, tenían todos los objetos, que no eran tantos una vez separados, en tres pequeños montones, según su procedencia.

**_1_****_er _****_montón: _**_Pedazo deroca congelada que (según Blu) puede provenir de las eras glaciales que azotaron el planeta, corteza de árbol de tamaño grande con un dibujo rupestre, en el cual se ven retratados: tres mamuts: dos adultos y uno joven, dos perezosos, dos tigres dientes de sable, dos zarigüeyas y un topo._

-Oye Blu,- dijo Perla cuando hubieron terminado con el primer montón- ¿Por qué esto parece tan bien conservado?, si proviene de la última edad de hielo tendría por lo menos 20,000 años.

-No sé- contesto Blu, algo de malas pues había tenido que cargar e pedazo de árbol hasta el otro lado del lago-. A mí también se me hace extraño, pero será mejor continuar.

**_2_****_do _****_montón: _**_Un farol con grabados chinos de la época imperial aunque con dibujos que, según Blu, no eran normales y 1 par de sandalias de fabricación china, con una forma algo extraña._

-Oye Blu- volvió a preguntar Perla-, seguro que los pies de los antiguos chinos no eran así de raros.

-No lo creo- contesto Blu-, por lo menos eso no lo dicen los libros de historia. Sera mejor que sigamos.

**_3_****_er _****_montón: _**_Una "cuerda" fosforescente de aparentemente 30m. De largo, una nariz de payaso, una peluca "afro" y un tríptico con forma de tarjeta de San Valentín._

-Qué lindo detalle- comento Perla, después de haber mirado la carta-.

-¿Qué dices?- pregunto Blu que andaba distraído contemplando los montones y pensando.

-La tarje… olvídalo- dijo Perla, al ver que Blu no le había hecho caso.

-¿Pero de donde vendrá todo esto?-.

-No lo... Espera un momento- se interrumpio Perla-, ya habia estado aqui antes, hace unas dos semanas.

-Y eso que- dijo Blu, un poco harto de que lo interrumpieran de nuevo.

-Pues que ese día llevaba una flor rosa en la cabeza- conto Perla- y se me cayó en ese estanque. Pensé que saldría en un momento pero no floto.

-Interesante- dijo Blu, y se puso a mirar el estanque.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto Perla.

-Solo pienso- y arrojo una rama ligera que Perla pensó que flotaría, pero no floto.- Muy interesante.

Antes de que Perla pudiera reaccionar Blu, que por cierto no sabía nadar, se aventó hacia el estanque. Al instante Perla reacciono y se sumergió detrás de él. Cuando empezó a sentir que se ahogaba también sintió como si algo la jalara hacia el fondo del estanque; un momento después estaba recostada, totalmente seca, en la orilla del estanque; con Blu resoplando, aunque igualmente seco, a su lado.

En ese momento se le ocurrió gritarle por la estupidez que había cometido y lo hubiera hecho de no haber sido porque se dio cuenta de que estaba en un bosque totalmente desconocido para ella. A pesar de que jamás había salido de Rio de Janeiro, en los últimos meses Blu la había llevado a la biblioteca de Linda y le había enseñado algunos libros con imágenes de bosques lejanos de casi todo el mundo, y en ese momento no se encontraban en ninguno de los que ella conocía.

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto Perla.

-No lo sé- contesto Blu, examinando todo su alrededor-. Jamás había visto ni oído de un bosque como este. Sera mejor que nos movamos de aquí, si algo nos acecha estando en movimiento es un poco más fácil de esquivar.

-OK- dijo Perla que estaba aterrada.

Caminaron algunos metros hacia el interior del bosque hasta que empezaron a escuchar más pasos que solo los suyos.

-Creo que algo nos sigue-dijo Perla.

-Y eso lo dedujiste tu sola- dijo una voz femenina que venía de un parte oscura del bosque.

-Cálmate gatita, no seas tan dura con las aves, quizá ellos sepan como regresar- dijo otra voz esta vez masculina.

-No sabemos cómo regresar- le contesto Blu- acabamos de llegar.

-Qué mal- contesto la voz femenina- nosotros llevamos casi un día en este bosque, que por cierto está bastante bonito.

-Bueno- dijo la masculina- creo que primero tendríamos que presentarnos ¿no?

-Creo que sí- contesto Perla.

Inmediatamente después salieron dos figuras de la sombre, que Perla pudo distinguir como…


End file.
